The long-term goal of this project is to develop glaucoma visual field screening protocols of greatly improved efficiency and effectiveness. Our aim is to shorten the time required to conduct the test, while maintaining or improving its reliability. Specifically, our research plan is designed to utilize advanced mathematical techniques in conjunction with modern computer technology to accomplish the following: 1. Develop optimal visual field screening protocols for both static and kinetic testing of patients suspected of having early glaucomatous field loss. 2. Develop new and better mathematical formulations for analyzing the raw visual field data and for deriving optimal screening protocols. 3. Select the "best" protocols for clinical testing and to conduct prospective clinical trials to validate and/or improve on them.